


Words Left Unsaid

by weaselett



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back is important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



It's strange, walking into the office and finding him in his chair, hunched over a translation. It was true that she'd never gotten used to Jonas, that she'd felt a little robbed when they'd let him use Dr Jackson's office, but she'd never been on their list of people.

Colonel O'Neill's opinion of her hadn't shifted that much in less than a year. 

Now, it's Daniel again, sat in the office that had been his since he'd joined SG-1, since his return from Abydos. It still makes her heart beat just a little faster, her smile just that little bit quicker, every time she sees him. 

And it hurts, because she has no idea what he does and doesn't remember. 

“Doctor Jackson?” She hovers in the doorway, smiling faintly when he looks up at her, artefact still in hand. 

“Lieutenant Satterfield, hi, umm,” Daniel stops, a blush colouring his cheeks as he looks away from her, down at the artefact before looking back up. “I'm sorry, this is...I wanted to ask you some things.”  
Libby bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before she stepping into the office, a few feet closer to him, hands clasped tightly behind her back. “We've been told to answer your questions, if we can, but only when it's work related or it seems like you have some connected memories.” She recited, keeping as firm a grasp on her own emotions. 

Daniel nods, after a long moment of silence, his gaze fixed on her, “I'm pretty sure I remember the first time we met, the whole training scenario....”

Libby smiled and nodded, “That's right, I kinda shot you.”

He smiles, a little freer this time, “From what I remember I shot you first.”

“You did.” She nods, ducking her head a little, unable to keep the teasing tone from her voice. 

“So um,” He looks away again, placing the artefact on his desk, almost fidgeting. She's never seen him this nervous, not about work. “You hadn't been assigned a permanent team, before I...” He makes a vague hand gesture, looking up at her he offers a sheepish smile and a shrug. 

“No. Eliot was first, to get a team, it took a little while, I mean they tried me, briefly, for SG-1.” She offers a shrug of her own.

“Yeah, Jack always teased me about your crush, I can't believe he never...” Daniel stops, catching himself, eyes widening a little and cheeks colouring. “Ummmm, I, the reason I asked you here...”

“You want to know if you're remembering right?” Libby asks, feeling brave enough to close the gap between them to rest a hand on the arm of his chair, “You want to know if we were dating.” 

Daniel's gaze drops to her lips and he swallows hard, “I, asked Jack, and Sam, if there was someone, but they wouldn't say. I got the impression they thought not.” His gaze shifts up, making eye contact, “I don't remember making the choice to keep us secret, I remember,” He blushes again, and tilting his head to one side meaningfully.

Libby laughs, “We agreed, under the circumstances, to take it slow, and I think you wanted to avoid Colonel O'Neill's teasing.”

Daniel shifts, laying a hand over hers, “I'm sorry.”

Libby frowns, hope squashed, a blush raising on her cheeks, “No, I'm, it's ok, if you don't want to try again. I mean a lot has changed....”

He shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips, “That's not what I meant.” His smile turns wry, “For a linguist I'm not always great at saying things, at least, things like this. I meant I'm sorry, that keeping it secret meant you couldn't mourn publicly, that your grief was seen differently.”

She shakes her head, the start of a denial on the tip of her tongue only for him to silence her with a finger on her lips. 

“I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to say goodbye.” It's a whisper and she bits her lip, turning her hand so she's gripping his rather than the chair.

She struggles, looking for words of her own to reply before giving in to the urge building, and leaning down to kiss him. It's only a brush of lips, brief, before she pulls back a little holding his gaze, “Don't do that to me again.” 

Daniel stands, raising his free hand to stroke her cheek, “I'll try not to.”


End file.
